eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
3rd Down
'We Need Eleven! ' (11人いる! "11 Nin Iru!") is the 3rd chapter of Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke's Eyeshield 21 manga series. Summary Hiruma declares that they will find eight people to fill up the unoccupied positions for their match next day. Sena says that he thought that American Football needs 11 players to play. Hiruma says that he is the ninth player, Kurita is the tenth and Sena is the eleventh, much to Sena's disbelief. He says that he is the manager, not a player, but Kurita says that he also wishes that Sena will play but he don't want to force him. They decide that they will find nine players. Hiruma then declares that every person will gather 3 people and the person with the least collected persons will do a penalty game, much to Sena's worry. Later, Sena complains to himself that he just entered Deimon, so he don't have much friends to ask. He then later says that he has to prove that he is the team manager, and so, he prepares to ask persons from the other athletic clubs. He starts by asking two players from the basketball club. They both decline his offer. Later, Kurita comes to the basketball club and the two players also decline his offer, much to the despair of Kurita. Sena thinks that the basketball club is not the only athletic club in Deimon, and runs off to the other clubs. Hiruma then comes to the basketball club and tells the two players that they will play in an American Football game. The two players, now angry due to the persistence of the three, angrily tells Hiruma that they won't play. Hiruma then blackmails them and successfully got them to play. Sena then comes to the last athletic club that he haven't come to, the track club. He then ask the person there, Ishimaru and successfully got him to play. However, when Sena tells him that the match is on the next day, Ishimaru says that he can't participate as he has a part-time job that needs completion the next afternoon. He leaves and Sena returns to the Devil Bats's club room. He wonders what is Hiruma's penalty game, and as he enters, he finds out that Hiruma has already gathered 7 people. He then sees Kurita who says that Sena also got nobody. He also says that Hiruma stopped after 7 people as all the people in the other clubs have gone home already. Sena thinks about Ishimaru and tries to find him. He finds Ishimaru delivering papers and he asks him if he can help. Ishimaru says yes and shares a half of his papers to Sena. Sena then uses his speed to deliver the papers quickly. He thinks that Mamori might look down on him aggain as he runs Ishimaru's errand but he thinks that he don't care as he is doing it for everybody's goal. By night, Ishimaru has delivered all of his papers and thinks that he might have been unfair to Sena as he is on a bicycle. As he wonders where he will be able to find him, he finds Sena finished and thanks him. In return, Ishimaru play and later in the club room, Kurita says that they finally have 10 players, but says they are one player short. Sena thinks about playing and when he is about to say it to Kurita, Hiruma comes in angrily as the convenient store had run out of the sugar free gum that he likes. He then pastes more of the stickers, and much to the relief of Sena. Sena thinks that will not play anymore. As Kurita and Sena celebrate, Hiruma angrily kicks them saying that he is the only one gathered all of the players. The next day, the whole team gathers and they talk about the cheerleaders. Sena thinks that Hiruma is really full of lies. He later remembers that Kurita is late and Hiruma says that he is doing the penalty game. Kurita then arrives with a lot of luggage, making Sena think that he got lucky. The team then prepares to board the train to their first match. Characters In Order of Appearance Events, Showdowns and Matches Events *The search for 9 players Showdowns *None Matches *None Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1